


At It’s Core

by ObsessedAndStressed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brazilian!Percy Jackson, Chinese!Pansy Parkinson, F/F, F/M, French!Draco Malfoy, Indian!Harry Potter, Japanese!Percy Jackson, M/M, Muslim!Tracey Davis, alternative summary for this story: teenagers investigate their own murder, don't let the major death tag scare you none of them stay dead, i got this idea in the shower so. dont expect this to be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAndStressed/pseuds/ObsessedAndStressed
Summary: When the six of them got stuck in detention, they were expecting to ignore each other until it ended. What they didn't expect, was to get caught in the weirdest murder investigation of all time. Their own.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Pansy Parkinson/Daphne Greengrass, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	At It’s Core

Percy stared at his mom, for a good 20 seconds, before proceeding to shove his head in his hands.

Sally grimaced. "I know you don't want to be hearing this now of all times, but you and your sister should be getting your letters any day now, and i didn't want you to....well, be like this."

Lani arched a dark eyebrow. "So what you're telling us is, not only are we demigods, we're also _wizards_??? How does that even _work_!?"

"Like i told you before, my mother, your grandmother, was from Japan. My father, was from Brazil. They met at a boarding school in Scotland. What I _didn't_ tell you, was that the schools they attended were the Japanese and Brazilian wizarding schools, and the school the met at was the UK wizarding school." 

Percy raised his head from his hands, and glanced at his sister with wide green eyes. 

Sally took a deep breath. "Luckily for you, this shouldn't interfere with your time at Camp, seeing as you'll be coming back for the summer. And even better, the school has agreed to place you in second year, since you're both to old for first year."

"Great." Lani said drily, "Wouldn't want to worry about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To clear up any confusion, Percy and Lani are 12 in this chapter.


End file.
